


B-but Santa, Candy Canes Don’t Go There

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Blow Jobs, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Couch Sex, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Innocent, Insemination, NSFW, NSFW Art, NSFW GIF, Naive, Naive Reader, Oral Sex, PORN gifs, Peter Hale as Santa Claus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Riding, Santa Kink, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Step-parent Incest, Vaginal Sex, Visiting Santa Claus, candy cane milk, cumming inside, porn gif, santa claus sex, santa gif, sex gif, sex gifs, step-daughter, step-father, step-parent Peter Hale, stepdaughter reader, stepfather Peter Hale, stepfather x stepdaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Y/n just wants her Christmas present, but instead Santa tells her she’s on the naughty list. After hearing that she’s willing to do whatever it takes to be a good girl, even if it does involve a magical candy cane.
Relationships: Peter Hale and Y/n, Peter Hale/Original Character(s), Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s), Peter Hale/Reader, Peter Hale/Stepdaughter Reader, Peter Hale/You, Santa Claus/Reader, Santa Claus/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 198





	B-but Santa, Candy Canes Don’t Go There

**Author's Note:**

> Super late to Christmas, but holidays are a time. Don’t read if you’re not into Santa Claus. Spot the Cardi B lyrics in there, I couldn’t resist. Stay safe 🥰

“Hohoho, Merry Christmas.” Santa Claus said as you came into his view.

“Merry Christmas Santa!” You say with a huge smile, even if he did look younger and thinner than you had imagined Santa Claus to look, but ignoring that observation, you gingerly sat down on his lap.

“and what do you want for Christmas this year.” Santa asked you, seemingly confused and looking down at you in a way you couldn’t describe, seeming to squirm a bit, almost uncomfortable.

“I really, really want a dog Santa.” You tell him, wanting this for a few years now, but not being able to afford one. You knew Santa would help though; he could do anything.

“Really, a dog, and have you been a good girl this year to deserve one?” Santa questioned. You nod immediately, knowing you had always tried to be on your best behavior or at least not get caught. “I have, Santa!”

He keeps staring at you, giving you the impression that he didn’t believe you, and was just waiting for something more. Fidgeting with your bracelet, not liking the silent knowing stare he portrayed, you broke the silence with your babbling. “I’m doing good in my university courses, I help around the house, I always listen to my mom, and whenever my stepdaddy needs a hand, I help him. I’ve been a good girl Santa.”

“Nothing you’re forgetting to mention to Santa, especially since I can see when you’ve been bad or good” His voice stern but gentle in a way. Looking at your hands you don’t say anything as he continues, “So, then why is it that your name is on the naughty list?”

“What, that’s impossible. I can’t be on the naughty list, there must be a mistake Santa. Ima good girl I swear.” You cry out, shocked that you would be on that list, you had been extra careful this year to make sure you got on the nice list.

“Really, no attention-seeking behavior, perhaps at the wrong person?” Santa questioned

“Ok, I haven’t really been wearing panties this year because it rubs against me all weird. I know I shouldn’t be doing that in case anyone saw me, and my stepdaddy did catch me by accident, but it was just that one naughty thing, Santa. I promise Ima good girl” You explain, your intentions were never to be a bad girl you just wanted to be comfortable.

“You have to be a good girl to be on the nice list and that was a very naughty thing to do.” Santa explained, looking disappointed in you, which was somehow worse than being on the naughty list.

“How do I get on the nice list Santa? I don’t want to be naughty.” You ask lip curling downward, eyes watering as you looked into his eyes. Peter had to resist the urge to smirk, he could tell you were being serious, and he couldn’t help but take advantage of your innocence.

“Well, it’s too close to Christmas to change your behavior Y/n, you were a naughty girl this year.” Santa told you, watching as your eyes lost some hope.

“Please Santa, I wanna be good” You beg him, there had to be something that could be done, this was Santa, and it was Christmas, there had to be enough magic and Christmas miracles to go around.

“Well, there is a way.” Santa said looking at you in contemplation as he ran his fingers through his scruffy beard.

“Oh, tell me what it is Santa. I’ll do anything” You say, not seeing the way Santa seemed to smile at those words, not believing his luck with you.

“First, you must serve a small punishment for your actions.” He explained, your eyes lowering to the floor at his words, hearing the disappointment ringing in them. You understood that no action was without consequence and he was helping you, so you nodded your head in compliance, agreeing to his words.

He helped you move off of his lap and flip around, so you were lying chest down over his lap. A weird position to be in and even stranger so when he rested his hand against your almost bare bum, the skirt lifting and showing your panties, but he was Santa Claus and you had been naughty, who were you to question the methods of returning to the nice list.

“I am going to smack your bottom for being such a naughty girl, five slaps will be your punishment.” Santa said. You nodded in agreement once more but with a little trepidation at what was to come, you had never been spanked before and five seemed like a lot. Albeit you didn’t know that Peter was thinking about how little he was giving you. He’d rather see your ass turn the color of the suit he was wearing, but he didn’t want you to grow suspicious or back out before he could do something more.

“If that’s what you think is best Santa, I just want to be on the nice list.” You answered honestly, knowing it wasn’t ideal, but Santa was right to punish you. Especially since you weren’t forthcoming about your naughtiness and you knew he was always watching as the song goes.

Santa’s hand came flying down fast on your right cheek, causing you to yelp, not expecting him to do it without warning. He grazed your skin tenderly afterward though, watching as goosebumps spread over the flesh. It was more of a surprise than it was painful, a tingly sensation stirring within you. He continued his caresses giving you a few moments before coming down on your left cheek this time, hearing a whimper fall from your lips. He rubbed you down once again, and this time you were more prepared when his [hand came down,](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/ShyCooperativeDiscus-small.gif) although harder than the first two times.

Gasping at the feeling you were beginning to enjoy it, the slight pain adding to the tingling occurring inside. He repeated the same procedure he had for the last two spankings, with you coming up to meet his hand this time, wanting to feel the oddly enjoyable sensation. The tingling feeling coursing through you and seeming to concentrate in-between your legs.

“I’m impressed, you certainly took your punishment like a good girl.” Santa praised slowly skimming your bum again as he finished his punishment and helped you breathe through it, unknowingly to you enjoying the feeling of the heat radiating off your butt.

“Thank you, Santa, it hurt but I know it was needed for being naughty. Am I finally on the nice list?” You wonder, sure that you have made up for the past bad behavior.

“There is one other thing you must-do if you want to get off the naughty list, it involves a candy cane that if you finish it will grant you enough Christmas cheer to make up for your behavior this year and place you on the nice list.” Santa explained to you, hand comfortably resting on your butt, pressing you into his lap and into something hard he had in his suit.

“Really, a candy cane can do all that?” You ask amazed but not surprised Santa had a way to help you, he was Santa Claus after all, so of course, he had special magical treats.

“Well, it’s a special candy cane that has milk inside but with Santa’s magic, it can help you be a good girl. The milk will fill you with cheer and goodwill and help you to make better choices for next year.” Santa explained, helping you off of his lap, and then reached into his suit. You nodded along understanding that Santa must be doing something he only did on rare occasions for those he believed could be redeemed.

“Is that why you like being left milk and cookies so often, the milk helps you be happy and jolly to deliver Christmas cheer to everyone’s house.” You ask. It would make sense that he likes it so much and why everyone leaves it out for him if that’s what his magic could help it do.

“Yes, it is Y/n, you are such a smart girl. Now, all you have to do is suck on the candy cane, like you normally would until all the milk comes out and you will be filled with the Christmas spirit.”

“Really Santa, ok.” You say happy that there was a way for you to get off the naughty list, you didn’t want to be a bad girl for Santa. Your focus was narrowed in on his hands as he took out a long pole from his suit. It was pink, hard, and with a weird bulb on the top and two small ornaments on the bottom. It must be the special candy cane he told you about. How strange, it didn’t look like any candy canes you had in the past, but you’d never had one with milk or magic inside either, so you guessed it made sense it looked different. Grabbing it to see what it felt like, it flinched as did Santa.

“Are you ok Santa?” You ask concerned about what got him so jumpy all of a sudden. Your explorative grasp on the candy cane continuing, feeling over the bumpy ridge and little hole where you assumed the milk was.

“Yes, I am Y/n, don’t worry. You just need to be a little more careful with the candy cane because of its capacity to hold Christmas cheer it is very sensitive.” He explained in a serious tone and you listened intently, not wanting to mess up in any way.

“Oh ok, I’m sorry Santa.” You say easing your grasp on it and being more careful in your search.

“Why don’t you sit next to Santa, so you can better taste the candy cane.” He suggested patting the place next to him. Releasing the candy cane, you moved next to him, so you weren’t standing any longer but instead leaning over his lap, looking at the candy cane a few inches from your face. You wanted to try it. You were determined to get on the nice list, so your family wouldn’t be disappointed in you and still give you your gifts. Bringing your face closer, you tentatively reach your tongue out to the tip and lick it. Seeing as it jolted once more causing you to gasp in surprise, not expecting the candy cane to react.

“Santa, why does it move when I touch it? Candy canes don’t move.” You ask your hand still at the base as you lick it once more.

“Oh, that’s just all the magic bottled up inside, it’s why the milk has to come out. It’s all wound up in there and that’s why it sometimes shakes.” Santa said, watching as you nod along to his explanation. He couldn’t believe you were buying all of this.

“Oh ok. Well, I best work quick then so it doesn’t explode all over.” You say placing your lips around the tip to suck. Hoping that like with a straw, the milk would come out if you sucked hard enough.

“Let me help you Y/n.” He said reaching for the hand that was just resting on the beginning of the candy cane and moving it up and down the candy. “This helps get the milk out faster and if you continue sucking like you are now it should help fill you with good cheer faster.”

You follow Santa’s direction as his hands retract from yours, moving back and forth, sucking the spongy edge like you did a normal candy cane. Hopefully, this wouldn’t be hard, it was much bigger than the candy canes you normally ate but you tried your best. The way it kept shaking and moving you’d say you were getting the hang of it. All that magic wanting to come out.

Santa’s hand rubbed your back encouraging you in your task, moving over your shoulders and to the back of your head, helping remove some of the hair in your way. You feel his eyes on yours, monitoring your progress, and making sure you were doing it correctly. It made you feel special that he wanted to see you on his nice list like the good girl you were.

“Such a good girl Y/n. Why don’t you try taking more into your mouth?” He guides you, knowing how best to get the good cheer inside you. You don’t question his dictation and take more into your mouth. Still trying to also remember to move your hands the way he taught you. The coordination getting better the more you did it.

The taste of the candy cane wasn’t like any you had before either, in fact, it didn’t taste like anything similar at all. Maybe it was the magic you were tasting rather than the candy flavor you had expected. Either way, you did notice when another new flavor was added, making you pull away from the candy. Noticing a drop of white at the tip, you got excited, there was some of the milk you needed, but it was barely enough to place you on the nice list. Thinking you had it figured out, you took the candy cane all the way until it touched the lil dangly thing that swings in the back of your throat, causing you to gag almost immediately. Coughing and feeling as if you were choking, you slip the candy from your throat and pull back.

“I’m sorry Santa.” You whisper thinking you messed up, wanting to cry as tears were already formed in your eyes from the gagging.

“Don’t worry Y/n, it's a big candy cane and you weren’t ready to have it in your mouth.” He said slightly disappointed. Oh no, you didn’t want Santa to be disappointed in you. You’d never make it on the nice list now, and you didn’t want to get coal, you wanted presents!

“I can try again Santa. I can get it to fit I promise.” You say trying to stick more down your mouth. Getting a little bit more in before it caused you to gag again not used to something so big so deep.

“I’m sorry Y/n, it doesn’t seem like you're meant to drink any milk.” He said removing you from the candy cane. It was filled with your saliva when you took a glance at it, but the tip also seemed shiny with something else.

“Isn’t that the milk Santa.” You ask, excited that there was more milk than the drop there was before.

“It’s not enough Y/n you need to squeeze all the milk out of the candy cane. That’s just a few drops of magic, to really make it on the nice list you need to have all the Christmas cheer filling you up.” Santa says giving you a sad smile, giving you the impression there was nothing more to do.

“So, what do we do Santa if I can’t use my mouth to suck it out?” You pout confused and worried about your Christmas fate, the tears remaining in the corner of your eyes threatening to spill out.

“There is another place the milk could enter and fill you with Christmas cheer. This way it’ll even last longer.” He said mysteriously but you didn’t even notice, hearing there was another chance for you was all that mattered.

“What way is that Santa? I’ll do it, I wanna be a good girl this year.” You beg him looking up at his eyes, hand still on the candy cane and face dressed in tears and saliva.

“Ok come sit back on Santa’s lap.” You did so eagerly, taking his offered hand feeling as he pulled you into straddling his thighs. It felt a little weird to be seated on Santa this way, but he knew Christmas best, so who were you to comment.

“Now the candy cane has to go inside you down there to be able to get the milk in and dissolve the Christmas spirit from inside your stomach.” He said running a soothing hand up and down your sides.

“B-but candy canes aren’t supposed to go there Santa.” You scrunch your face up, you’d never done anything like this with a candy cane, food isn’t supposed to go inside your naughty place, it's only meant to be eaten.

“I know sweetheart, but this is a special candy cane that has Santa’s magic inside. So, it won’t be quite the same as putting a regular small candy cane down there.” He couldn’t believe you so willing to do anything, but he wasn’t going to comment, it was going to get him what he wanted in the end. “It’s the only way, your throat is too small to suck the candy cane milk out that way.”

“Ok Santa, I trust you, please help me get the Christmas cheer inside of me.” You nod, committed to getting on the nice list, even if it was a strange way to do it.

“Perfect, now let Santa check to make sure you're ready to take the Christmas spirit.” He said tracing one hand across your skirt dipping it underneath your panties. No one had ever touched you there before, but Santa wasted no time in finding the wetness you had been feeling. He must not have found you ready because he got this look on his face and moved his hand to the button you had in between your legs, rubbing you there. It felt like those nights you rubbed yourself on your pillows or old stuffed animals, that powerful tingly sensation you had, the need to rub it away, anyway you could.

The corners of his mouth moved up when you started to move your hips into his hand and squeeze your arms around his shoulders. His other hand left your hip as well and must have reached for the candy cane because seconds later you felt it against your quivering hole. A little bit of you wanted to shrink away, nothing had ever been in that hole, let alone candy, but you trusted Santa. All he wanted was for everyone to be good and spread cheer and hope.

The hand on your button didn’t stop as the candy cane pressed against your moist place. Your lips pulsed, fluttering around the candy cane as it slowly entered you. “Santa” you moan out as you rest your head in the crook of his neck, scrunching your eyes and fisting his jacket. Feeling your insides stretching to accommodate the candy, taking a lot longer than you thought it would as it was quite a thick candy cane.

“That’s a good girl Y/n. The candy cane is almost inside you.” You were breathing heavily against his neck, fully seated on his lap as the candy seemed to reach a wall or ending that wouldn’t let it go further.

“Good girl, taking it all inside.” He praised, hand gliding up your back as you adjusted to having the candy cane all the way in. Not waiting too long before he was lifting you by your hips and moving your body up and down, you didn’t question him, knowing he knew the best way to get the milk out. Plus, everything he was doing was making you feel tingly and you didn’t want that to stop.

His face was one of pure concentration, biting his lip as you feel the candy cane working its way inside you. It felt even stranger inside, thicker than any candy cane, but you knew soon it would be filling you up with Santa’s magic, so you did as you were told. Just feeling the candy cane move inside, hitting against a special spot you didn’t know about but that caused you to shiver and vibrate.

“Santa, I feel weird, I think I need to pee.” You say breathily, confused at what was going on.

“That just means the magic’s working, you need to open up and accept it, let the magic flow inside you and fill you with cheer Y/n.” He tells you, eyes focused on where the candy cane was connected to you, fingers digging into your side as the pace fastened.

“Oh ok, Santa, please help fill me with cheer.” You undulate your hips unconsciously as his hips meet yours. Your words are spoken innocently enough, just wanting to be on the nice list and get your presents, but they have a rather naughty effect on Santa as he thrusts hard up into you with the candy cane. All the bouncing around you couldn’t help but jump on top of the candy as well, chasing the pleasure you didn’t recognize or rather did from your pillow but at a larger extent.

“Saaa—” You cry out, not knowing what was going on as you start trembling in his arms, digging your face further into his shoulder. His thrusts don’t let up, moving the candy cane up into you as you shake and whimper. The feeling swallows you, not letting anything else get through as you ride it out. It felt like you blacked out for a moment coming to on your back with Santa above you. The candy cane still inside of you in your new position and Santa obviously moving it within you slowly.

“You’re doing such a good job for Santa” He praised when he noticed your eyes back on him, smiling in a way you interpreted to mean he was proud of you, which resulted in a smile of your own, albeit a loopy one with all the tingling sensations running through you.

Santa sped the candy cane up now that you were more aware, driving it back and forth, almost as if looking for that same feeling you had just experienced. Face sweating as yours was, hand over your head to keep his balance as he enjoyed the view. He pushed your legs up over his shoulders, the change in position had the candy cane hitting against that special place that made your toes curl. His pace never faltering as you started feeling something was going to snap and take over once again.

“Please Santa, I want your candy milk” You urge, unsure of what you’re even asking for, just wanting the candy cane to give you what you needed. His hips are pushed into yours, chest leaning against your legs, pushing them further into your body. If you weren’t so lost in all the commotion you might have thought it odd your pretzel-like positioning, but since you were, you didn’t even notice.

Your eyes roll back as your senses are overwhelmed with barely having been over your last explosion when you start feeling another one coming, but somehow this time it felt stronger than the last. Feeling it travel from your curled toes all the way up to your legs and to your naughty spot and stomach, nails digging into the couch underneath you as you're overcome with the same feeling. His movements starting to diminish in speed as you unknowingly clasp your walls tightly around him and it's not much longer before he’s shaking underneath you and pressing the candy cane as deep inside as it can go. You’re not too sure what just happened, but you do feel extra wet down there and can only assume the milk came out of the candy cane.

“There you go Y/n, now that you’re filled with the Christmas spirit you won’t be on the naughty list this year.” Santa beamed down at you and you have a hard time hiding the glee you feel at his praise.

“Thank you so much Santa!” You say a bright twinkle in your eyes and kissing his red rosy cheeks. Moving so much that the candy cane almost slid out of you before Santa stopped it.

“Careful sweetheart, you have to leave the milk in for a little while. There’s an extra treat that the milk gives you.” Santa let you know resting his arms on either side of your head, boxing you into the couch.

“Really Santa, what is it? It already has magic to make me be a good girl, what else can it do?” You ask animatedly, wondering what else his magic would bring.

“Well, if you leave it in longer, the candy cane will absorb nicely and give you a present in 9 months.” Santa told you eyes back on the place the candy cane resided.

“Really Santa, an extra Christmas gift?! Yayyy, I love presents” You exclaim, starting to squirm slightly, hearing Santa groan out a little each time.

“Then your gonna love this one princess. It's gonna keep you nice and full of Christmas spirit and it’ll even make you produce your own milk so you can keep Santa full of Christmas joy too.” He looked into your eyes as he said this with a gleam in his own.

“Wow, thank you, Santa. I can’t wait to receive my gift!” You say kissing Santa’s lips in appreciation

***

“Wow, I knew it was going to be fun, but I had no idea how much.” You say snuggling into his chest, careful not to remove his ‘candy cane’ from your soaked hole. Peter on his back now with his arms wrapped around you, allowing his head to rest against yours.

“You were perfect, kitten, made me get lost in the fantasy. I’m glad you suggested it.” Peter said, caressing your back as you both just enjoyed the afterglow. You nodded, glad he agreed to follow along with your kinky roleplaying, and you were especially glad that your mom had left you two alone for the night. Having a business meeting to take care of and being gone for hours, not knowing what her husband and daughter were up to while she was away.

“Me too, it was fun playing with Santa, daddy.” You say making sure to squeeze your walls around him. “Maybe I can play again, well as long as daddy doesn’t mind sharing, I wouldn’t want to be placed on the naughty list.”

“Well Santa does have to make sure you receive all your gifts, sometimes candy canes don’t deposit enough cheer to lead to presents in 9 months.” He said placing a hand on your stomach, the innuendo obvious and hot. Your thighs quivering around him for more, even though you had just cum twice for him less than half an hour ago. Your stepdad didn’t waste another moment flipping you onto your knees, reinserting himself in your tight leaking hole. “Be Santa’s good little helper and let me give you all of your presents.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my fics and have an extra two dollars to spare, [please consider treating me to a tea](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/633740858962984960/please-help-if-you-can)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! If you ever want to chat, have suggestions or have any NSFW gifs, go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)


End file.
